Esas Noches
by Mandyvdiaz
Summary: One-Shot. Vivir con una mujer embarazada puede ser dificil, mas por sus hormonas.  Las volvia tan bipolares, Inuyasha esta enfrentado eso por segunda vez en su vida con su mujer.  ¿Seria que Kagome tenia mas de un bebe en esa barriga? Conti-capi de Prado


Pero como la había _cagado _esta vez.

-Kagome, por favor… -suplique tratando, pero como cada vez que estaba enojada ordenaba la casa sin prestarme atención.

Maldito el día en que las mujeres aprendieron a _ignorar_.

Había olvidado lo sensible que podía ponerse cuando esperaba un cachorro nuevo, pero esta vez, juraría que estaba 10 veces más sensible de cuando estábamos esperando a Shiori.

-Madre, Padre intenta decir que es idiota, no lo trates tan mal – dijo sonriente mi hija mayor, hasta que le di una mirada envenenada. Esa aptitud definitivamente la había aprendido de Sango.

-No más entrenamientos con Sango para ti –apunte con mi dedo.

Shiori se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué? –se puso derecha sobre su trasero y me miro con dolor.

-Estas aprendiendo cosas innecesarias con ella. – dije viéndola, aguantando la risa de ver su cara de tristeza. De acuerdo era malo, pero era divertido, como molestar a Shippo en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Mamá! –chillo y se dirigió hacia ella.

Kagome no contesto, quizás… no, _seguro_ seguía enojada con ambos. _Feh_, claro yo fui el primero en cagarla al decirle que se veía más redonda, pero me refería a que él bebe crecía, ¡nunca la llame gorda! Y como Shiori no había ayudado sino que empezó a decir que ¿cómo podía llamarle gorda a su madre?, que solo estaba rellena.

Y ahora ¿Qué iba a hacer para que Kagome dejara de ignorarme? Kami… ¿Por qué?

-Kagome… -ella volteo hacia mí, y me esperancé hasta que vi su mirada envenenada.

Esta sería una de _esas_ noches. Y no me refiero a _esas_ noches, sino a _**E S A S**_ noches. Antes de que empezara a gritar tome una que otra decisión importante.

-Shiori aún es de día, te doy permiso de que vayas a jugar donde Miroku, y puedes joderle la paciencia tanto como quieras- la nombrada me dio una cara de sorpresa, que luego paso a una sonrisa de total diversión malévola.

Shiori, las gemelas más el hijo menor de la pareja, eran para tener miedo y ni que se diga de cuando Shippo viene con varios de sus cachorros. Podría ser padre, pero era el mismo.

Mi hija salió corriendo de la casa sin decir nada, y yo mire a Kagome y suspire, estaba de espaldas preparando la cena.

-Kagome, sabes que nunca trate de decir eso…- pero no me dejo terminar

-¡InuYasha idiota! –Chillo con furia, y me lanzo la paleta con la que revolvía algo - ¡Sé que estoy gorda no tienes por qué recordármelo! –Pude detectar el olor de las lágrimas mientras ella hacia su berrinche y empezaba a lanzarme todo lo que tenía a su paso. - ¿Por qué carajos no puedes ser más sensible? – los sollozos aumentaron dramáticamente.

Hay santa mierda, sería la peor de _**esas**_ noches.

-¡Kagome! Mierda, ¡yo lo dije por él bebe! – evite la hoya con agua aun fría, gracias a Kami –y salte a su lado para sostenerla amarrarla para que se quedara tranquila mientras lloraba con furia. -¡Él bebe Kagome! –La abrace con fuerza para acallarla un rato

-¡Pero es que me siento tan fea! –Lloro con fuerza – y tú, idiota, no te dignas ni siquiera a tratar de mejorarlo – sollozo con menos gritos.

¿Qué tiene los bebes que las ponen así? ¿Cómo me dijo que se llamaban? Hor…¿Hormigas? No, no,… ¿Hermonas? ¡Hormonas!

-Son las hormonas, cariño, solo eso.-la abrace sin tanta fuerza, mientras ella jaloneaba mi haori, y acomodaba su cabeza en mi hombro. –Tu no estas gorda, solo es que esta adentro nuestro pequeño Inuyasha, ¿verdad que si? – la mire con la remota fe, de que se hubiera calmado.

-Sí, pero luego me veré fea por unos meses, como me paso con Shiori – me dijo triste mirándome a los ojos.

Las mujeres estaban _tan_ locas cuando estaban embarazadas. Pero sin embargo, eran así por las dichosas hormonas, el doble de emocionales, pasionales y sensibles. Y si Kagome sin ellas ya lo era, con ellas era 10 veces peor.

_Malditas hormonas._

-No, claro que no, nunca has estado fea, siempre serás bella Kag. –La acomode en mi regazo como un bebe, y la abrase mientras besaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y limpiaba rastro de lágrima alguna. –Siempre serás hermosa para mí, porque eres mi mujer, y la madre de nuestros cachorros, ¿ves? Y ellos salen iguales a ti.

Kagome se acomodó y me abrazo por el cuello, así estaba mejor. Pude recordar el parecido casi exacto que tenía Shiori con ella, el cabello negro pero más corto, y los ojos más almendrados que los de Kagome, ella decía que por mí. Pero en cuanto a físico y las facciones del rostro, era su copia, la misma nariz respingona y fina, y los mismos ojos expresivos y grandes. La misma sonrisa y aura pura que rodeaba a mi mujer.

Mi Shiori, era como Mi Kagome. Pero solo en físico.

-Pero el pequeño Inuyasha, se parecerá a ti ¿verdad? –Me dijo sonriente como una niña –Sera así de comprensivo aunque a veces me provoque matarlo. –sonrió con dulzura mientras ponía su mano en mi mejilla y me hacía cariños.

-Prefiero que salgan a ti. –bese sus labios con cariño y ella me correspondió, avivando el beso más allá de solo cariño.

-Inuyasha, las mujeres embarazadas somos bipolares- me dijo aun cerca de mi rostro.

-no sé qué es eso, pero me gusta que seas bipolar si es solo para mí – sumí con voz casi ronca. Mientras la recostaba en el mullido piso, con cuidado de no aplastar a mi cachorro.

-Aprendiste a decir hormonas, siempre decías hermonas – Kagome enrosco los brazos en mi cuello y empezó a darme tiernos besos en la cara.

-Las hormonas son problemáticas – sinceramente. _Feh_, no me ayudaban para nada.

-Bien, estos cambios de humor son por ellas, y mis deseos repentinos también. – me dijo cómplice, yo bese con furia sus labios, tratando de no arrancarlos de donde estaban y jugando al mismo tiempo con la lengua de su dueña. ¿Estas noches eran culpa de ellas?

-bien por las hermonas entonces – dije en voz alta con una sonrisa de lado. Mi mujer se echó a reír con fuerza.

-Hormonas, Inuyasha – me miro con alegría.

-_Feh_, como sea – la acalle con un beso más furioso que el anterior y perdiendo el control de mis manos y mi cuerpo. Mientras sus risas se ahogaban en mis labios.

Entonces hoy seria de _esas_ noches largas, y no de _**esas**_ noches. Gracias a ellas.

_Benditas hormonas_.

_**F**_in

* * *

A Inu, le gustas las hormonas ahora xD

Esta es mi segunda Historia y creo q la q más me gusta hasta ahora. :]

Bienvenidos al mundo de las embarazadas ¿no?

Espero me comenten, lo odiaron o lo amaron? :D solo cliquea más abajito por favor

Bye bye.

**M**andy*


End file.
